


Home sweet home

by ScillaCariddi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffyfest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScillaCariddi/pseuds/ScillaCariddi
Summary: Dopo il time skip Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma e Kuroo si trovano a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto.Akaashi odiava l’odore di mandarino. Proprio per questo motivo Dicembre, per lui, era sempre una tortura: quell’odore riempiva ogni stanza, si attaccava alle mani e ai vestiti e non lo lasciava andare neanche dopo essersi lavato con attenzione. Troppo forte. Troppo vivo. Per questo non lo sopportava, la persistenza era qualcosa di completamente estraneo alla sua vita. Di solito preferiva lasciare andare le cose e le persone, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare. Le interazioni umane richiedevano troppo sforzo e poi c’erano le consegne da rispettare, le pubblicazioni e gli straordinari.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ler/gifts).



Akaashi odiava l’odore di mandarino. Proprio per questo motivo Dicembre, per lui, era sempre una tortura: quell’odore riempiva ogni stanza, si attaccava alle mani e ai vestiti e non lo lasciava andare neanche dopo essersi lavato con attenzione. Troppo forte. Troppo vivo. Per questo non lo sopportava, la persistenza era qualcosa di completamente estraneo alla sua vita. Di solito preferiva lasciare andare le cose e le persone, soprattutto da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare. Le interazioni umane richiedevano troppo sforzo e poi c’erano le consegne da rispettare, le pubblicazioni e gli straordinari. Il tempo non bastava mai. Neanche aveva notato che ora Tokyo era ricoperta da un pesante mantello bianco. Le vacanze di Natale erano vicine.   
Nonostante la sua totale avversione verso la persistenza nelle cose e nelle persone aveva accettato di buon grado di vivere in un ambiente fatto di individui esattamente così: Bokuto, Kuroo… e persino Kenma, si erano attaccati alla sua vita e non lo lasciavano più andare. Non che la cosa lo infastidisse particolarmente, semplicemente non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile… erano arrivati persino a vivere tutti e quattro sotto lo stesso tetto (quella era stata un’idea di Bokuto per risparmiare sull’affitto).  
-Sono a casa.-  
Mormorò Akaashi senza convinzione e a voce troppo bassa perché qualcuno della casa potesse sentirlo davvero. Nessuna risposta. Non ne fu particolarmente sorpreso, anzi si limitò ad abbandonare le scarpe all’ingresso e si avviò verso la stanza del kotatsu. Lì, una testa bionda e abbandonata stancamente sulla superficie del tavolo sembrava aspettarlo.  
-Akaashi.-  
Kenma sembrò rianimarsi all’arrivo del giovane e si mise a sedere dritto per poi studiarlo con il suo solito sguardo che trapassava i muri da parte a parte. Ecco un’altra cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare: Kenma era l’unico che lo faceva sentire in quel mondo quando lo guardava, completamente esposto.  
\- Hai fatto di nuovo tardi.-  
\- Ci sono le consegne.-  
Il biondo emise un suono di sufficienza e si limitò a sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre prima di fargli spazio sotto le coperte al calduccio.  
\- Anche quei due sono in ritardo.-  
Bofonchiò poi, non nascondendo una nota di disapprovazione nella sua voce. Come Akaashi aveva imparato, nulla in Kenma rispecchiava il suo vero carattere: occhi grandi da gatto e ciglia lunghe, viso delicato e corpo esile ma atletico grazie agli anni di allenamento. Fianchi dolci. Qualcuno l’avrebbe potuto definire delicato nell’aspetto (cosa su cui marciava spesso), ma il giovane editor era certo che sotto quelle fattezze si nascondesse uno yokai, un _nekomata_ per la precisione. Questa convinzione era data oltre che dai comportamenti tipici dei felini (quanto tempo aveva passato rintanato nel kotatsu? Sospettava ben più di un’oretta) ma anche dal fatto che lo aveva visto predominare con una tale facilità su Bokuto e Kuroo da averne provato paura e rispetto, come se la sola forza di volontà potesse sopperire ai 20cm di differenza di altezza.  
\- Akaashi sbucciami un mandarino.-  
Un’altra cosa difficile per Akaashi era dire di no alle richieste di Kenma. Quel ragazzo aveva un modo tutto suo e soprattutto efficace per trascinarlo a fare ciò che voleva: bastava la sola richiesta, le labbra piegate in attesa e lo sguardo fisso… il gioco era fatto: non c’era via di scampo. Aveva visto Kuroo piegarsi alle richieste più disparate e, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, neanche lui era completamente immune al suo fascino.  
Infilò il pollice al centro del frutto tirando poi la buccia con decisione per poi abbandonarla sul tavolo con indifferenza, sotto lo sguardo attento del piccolo demone gatto. Tra di loro, più che le parole erano i silenzi a contare.  
\- Domani farai di nuovo gli straordinari.-  
E non era una domanda.  
Akaashi avrebbe voluto rispondere che non tutti avevano avuto la fortuna di essere diventati miliardari a meno di 30 anni e che per vivere lui doveva lavorare… e soprattutto fare gli straordinari. Ma si limitò ad un sospiro infastidito. La stanchezza lo rendeva intrattabile.  
\- Stiamo per lanciare quel nuovo progetto e il mangaka sta lavorando sodo per consegnare le tavole in tempo. Tutto il team è in fermento.-  
A Kenma piaceva il tono piatto con cui l’altro gli comunicava ogni novità o evento della sua vita. Ne era quasi ipnotizzato.  
\- Allora quando sarà completato farò una live su twitch per sponsorizzarlo.-  
Akaashi non ne dubitava: anche Hinata stava godendo della protezione del giovane streamer e di certo quella pubblicità gratuita sarebbe stata una mano santa per gli affari. Annuì e staccò uno degli spicchi del frutto liberandolo dai filamenti bianchi che Kenma odiava tanto. Glielo avvicinò alle labbra lasciando che il ragazzo lo succhiasse piano afferrandolo tra i denti.  
Era curioso come le abitudini di altri esseri viventi gli si fossero appiccicate addosso e che lui le avesse accettate di buon grado, come la cosa più naturale del mondo. Dopo qualche minuto gli passò un altro spicchio, ripetendo la stessa azione. Stavolta, però, Akaashi si fermò ad osservare meglio la reazione del giovane: Kenma succhiava lo spicchio avidamente, emettendo piccoli suoni acquosi e lasciandosi sfuggire persino un rivolo di succo dolciastro dalle labbra che fu prontamente pulito con il pollice dell’altro. I due di scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa. Poi Kenma mandò giù il boccone. Stava per dire qualcosa ma il rumore di passi all’ingresso lo interruppe.  
\- Siamo tornati!-


End file.
